Graduation Fantasies
by Crumpet04
Summary: Draco tries to memorize every bit of his love before leaving England for good. DHR


Graduation Fantasies

He sat in there; right in the mass of wizards and witches. He sat there completely bored to death.

Draco Malfoy was slouching in one of the many purple arm chairs that encompassed the Great Hall. He didn't care to listen to the old Gryffindor that stood up as their newly appointed Head Mistress. He really didn't give a damn what she had to say about his class graduating. It just didn't matter to him.

All Draco wanted was to get that nice scroll, and get the hell out of there.

He didn't want to ever be anywhere near Hogwarts again. He didn't want the girl that was clung to his left arm either. He was going to be leaving her as soon as he could escape as well.

He looked down with a scowl at the black haired pug. Maybe if he liked dogs she might have seemed more adorable to him, but she just didn't. He cringed every time she came near him; as he was doing now. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't escape.

In order for Draco to be considered a full respected member of the Malfoy clan, he had to have that damn scroll, and skipping the ceremony wasn't allowed. He silently cursed Salazar for agreeing to that stupid rule!

The lump that held his arm captive sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Stop that you annoying wench!" He snarled at her. Pansy quickly loosened her grip on his arm, but she did not set him free completely. She was challenging him; he knew it, and she would be getting what was coming to her afterward.

His gray eyes flew around him, searching for the figure that he had come to staring at. He didn't mean to stare at her, quite the opposite really; he thought he wanted her dead. He had always hated her; her and her protectors. Damn Gryffindors and their protective side. It was really annoying, and sometimes it proved to be a hassle as well.

She sat there with her arm around _him_. She was leaning against _his_ side, and staring with utmost attention at Professor McGonagall as she gave her first speech as Headmistress. It was a speech filled with sorrow. Sorrow that this particular class was leaving the school, and sorrow that their Headmaster wasn't there to give them their last speech as students of the four great houses of Hogwarts.

McGonagall was of little importance to Draco though. He didn't care. As far as speeches were concerned, they were a waste of time, and Draco _hated_ wasting time. Even with his hatred of time wasted, it seemed as if he spent a lot of his time staring at a certain person that would never look at him as anything other than vermin.

The girl had caught his eye sometime fifth year, and ever since he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. As fate would have it, that year she also became "unavailable." Not that it mattered, for she would never look his way in a million years, but her being tied up with someone just made his longing and stares turn from just longing to jealously.

Draco hated that _he_ got to touch her. He hated that the other got all her attention, even though Draco, being Draco, thought himself to be the hottest thing Hogwarts had ever seen. He just didn't understand _why_ she didn't look at him.

Draco couldn't understand what made the other guy so much "better" in her opinion. He didn't understand it.

Maybe that was what attracted Draco to her so forcibly. She _didn't_ look at him. She _didn't_ fawn over him, and she didn't even glance in his direction.

She was completely head over heels for _him._

So Draco was leaving. He was getting out of England. He wanted to be as far away as possible. He had thought about touring the world, and then settling at the place he liked best. Where that was he had no clue, and he didn't care. He needed to get away from her. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw her with _him_ while walking down Diagon Alley.

So he was taking this time to memorize every feature, in order to burn it into his memory for all eternity, and when he died it would follow his into the next world.

His gray eyes landed on the endless curls; the heavenly chocolate like curls. He remembered when those curls had been a complete mess. Tangled all the time, and just too much for her to do anything with, even then he had stared at them. Even then he had wished for a chance to caress them. After he had categorized her curls into place, he moved on to her perfect face.

He glanced at her smooth forehead that lead to soft brown eyebrows. He stopped at her eyes. What could be said about those eyes that held power and knowledge, along with caring and bravery? Nothing could be said about them, because nothing would do them justice. They were deep, so deep, and warm. When Draco looked into those brown pools, he lost all control and usually had to sit down very quickly. He found that his legs just didn't support him, when the power of her eyes met his, even if it was just for a second. Once he had been chasing Potter for the snitch, and he noticed her, and glanced at her eyes, he promptly lost control of his broom, and Potter had won. God had he cursed himself that day. His teammates hadn't known what had happened; he said that one of those damn Gryffindors must have cursed him. It wasn't really a lie. She had cursed him for failure the second he glanced her way. It didn't matter that it wasn't really her doing that his body just wouldn't listen to him when she was around.

He forced himself to move from those eyes that couldn't be defined, down to her shapely nose. It was perfect; there was no other word for it. Her nose was stately, and delicate. Just like a woman's nose should be. He had no obsession over her petite nose, and so he moved down slowly to her lips.

These were the lips that haunted his dreams. They would tantalize everywhere on his pale body. Just thinking about her sweet lips made him shiver. He must have shivered a bit too much, because the thing that was attached to him giggled, as if she had caused his body to rack in pleasure. He grimaced, and continued on down the goddess that would never be his.

Following her red lips was her cute chin, then her neck. Now that was a body part he could get to know. Draco had fantasized about doing many things to her neck, each and every one of those things causing her to moan. He closed his eyes at the memory of his fantasies, letting himself replay them for a minute. Then he slowly moved down to her breasts.

**_God_** could he stare at those all day long. Although what male wouldn't want to? He became very envious of the guy that got those as his own. Draco's thoughts flew to grasping, and nipping, and sucking, and then he had to look away. He had to do something to keep himself calm.

So the blonde glanced down at the housemate next to him. She was ok, but nothing compared to the Gryffindor that he couldn't look at right now.

It didn't seem to be helping, so he decided to focus on the old hag that was talking.

She was saying something about Magical cooperation, and developing ties with members of other houses.

**Damn it!** Was no one on his side! Even the old bird seemed to know how to torture him! He knew it! She knew who he was in love with, and the bitch was reminding him that they couldn't be together, because of the house rivalry. Like he didn't already know that!

Well, if he couldn't have her, then he would continue to stare. He didn't have much time left to memorize her perfection.

The Gryffindors were standing now; it was there turn to get those lovely scrolls all of them had worked toward for the last seven years. This pleased Draco.

He got an _amazing _view of her ass. Granted it would have been better if she didn't have those damn robes on! Draco growled in his throat, but quickly covered it up by coughing.

"Hermione Granger" called professor McGonagall.

As she walked across the stage he saw her smile. That really brought him in. She could light up his world. The world that was darkness, the world that was cold, and she fixed it just by smiling.

She stood at the podium. She was shaking the Headmistresses hand. She was leaving just behind her boyfriend. It was over. He had memorized her body, and now he would run away from the only life he had ever known, because he knew that he couldn't live as a shell of a man, and that's what he was without her.

Draco stood outside the Great Hall, staring in, knowing that he was now free.

As he went to leave he noticed two figures outside. They made him stop in his tracks.

Hermione was out there; Hermione and her boyfriend. The man he hated with everything he had, and that was saying something.

He opened the door of the great castle, intent on walking past them with dignity at least, but before he could get through the door Harry Potter rushed past him.

"Fine have it your way! You don't love me; whatever. Have a nice life Hermione!" Draco could see that there were tears forming in Potters eyes, and he smiled. It wasn't every day that someone could make Potter cry. That fact made him love her all the more.

"Gee, is Potty watty Potter a bit upset." Draco couldn't resist the urge to fight with her; it was a drug to him, and the only thing he'd miss at Hogwarts.

"Shove off Malfoy! You don't belong here!" She shot him a fierce look, and his knees threatened to give way.

"No-no Granger, I don't think I'll be going anywhere." He resisted the urge to fall, and smirked at her. This caused her to lose all control of herself. She lunged herself at him, intent on ramming her fist into his face like she had done in their third year.

Draco was hoping for this.

She flew her arm toward his chiseled features, and he snatched it out of the air like a snitch. He pulled her close to him and connected their mouths. If he was leaving, he was at least going to give himself a good going away present.

She protested, thrashing around, and trying to run. This made him want her even more. He backed her up against the gray stones of the castle and let her mouth go. He had her pinned; nothing for her to do but scream.

She did, but everyone was still inside. They couldn't hear her, not that it mattered anyway. Draco attacked the neck he had dreamed about and soon he heard soft moans coming from her. This fueled his desire more, and he pressed into her; needing to be as close as possible.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy was basically having his way with her, and all she could do was let it happen? This didn't sound like the Hermione Granger she knew. Hermione would never let that scum touch her. She was Harry's, and everyone knew it, but _god_ did that feel good.

As he sucked and kissed and bit at her neck she couldn't help but let her hands wonder. They first found his hair. The platinum blonde that _must_ be in the Malfoy genes was soft and slick to her touch. His pale neck was tense, and she ran her nails up and down it for a minute. Hermione than reached his back. She ran her hand over the silk robe that held close tight muscles underneath them.

After succeeding in ravishing her neck as he'd like, Draco slowly moved lower. Hermione didn't seem to be trying to stop him anymore, and he had taken that as a cue that meant she wouldn't hex him for going farther. Draco grasped her left breast in his strong hand, and he had never felt anything as wonderful.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Draco shot backward, away from Hermione.

As he looked up Harry was running toward him, with fire in his eyes.

Draco went directly for his wand, and had it ready incase he needed it.

"I'll kill you for that Malfoy! I'll fucking kill you!" Harry was racing toward him, but at the last minute he dropped his wand and tackled the tall Slytherin.

The two fought. They kicked the shit out of each other. Not only did they hate the other, but each thought that the other had their girl. They fought for her, and damned it all, they were pretty much tied.

Draco got a good kick to the ribs in and Harry rolled over clutching his stomach.

Just as Draco was about to hex him, Hermione awoke from her stupor.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew from his fingertips. He spun around to see Hermione glaring at him. "That's not fair. This fight didn't start out as a duel, you shouldn't make it one." And then she said nothing more. She didn't hex him, but she wouldn't let him cheat either.

Harry rolled to stand and rushed Draco.

The two fought for a while longer, finally being found out by the rest of the school. Hagrid picked Harry clear off the ground, and that's when the fight stopped.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Harry wouldn't stop.

"You don't have to, I'm leaving." Draco sneered, although I'd love to finish you off, it seems as if it won't be today.

Then Draco turned. He walked over to Hermione, and picked up his wand from her. She had a different look. It wasn't something he had ever seen directed at him, and he would never forget it. It was the perfect thing to finish off his memory of her.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I'd be VERY happy if that happened, but it won't so oh well

This is just a bit of nothingness. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


End file.
